OURAN MIKO
by black pen anne
Summary: Kagome is a teacher at Ouran! it's a harem pairing, and I'm leaning towards primarily twin time. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Anne**: someone informed me that I made my chapters short. Thanks you so much! I need all the help I can get, cuz I'm clueless!

**Hunney& Sesshomaru**: black pen Anne doesn't own any characters. She merely owns the plot.

(Sitting in Tamaki's emo corner)**Anne**: wwwwwwwwwwhhyyyyyyyy? Why can't I own it?

##############################################################

It was winter when she came. She descended like the northern lights. She, the English teacher, Ouran, the unruly student body. Kagome was wearing a light, sandy colored cable knit sweater that made it hard to determine her gender. As always, she was wearing dark black jeans. Her aviator sunglasses reflecting the first rays of sun on a chill winter day, she walked into her domain, her classroom, and put the finishing touches on her lesson plan. It was her first day, and so she decided to shake them up a bit. Putting on a patented Sesshomaru glare, she waited for her victims-I mean students. Red headed victims-I mean twins, came through the door. They stared at their glamorous teacher in shock, amazed that the staff held someone close to their own age. Kagome took off her sunglasses and stared at them icily. "Do we have a problem," she asked, frustrated with the idiots who looked at her with awe. 'Pretty' was all that Hikaru could think, and Kaoru was thinking along those lines as well. "Will you join our host club" they cried in unison. "I'm a teacher, I don't join clubs." she said, as their eyes brimmed with tears. She sighed, irritated with what she was about to say. "Sure". The twin's heads shot up excitedly. "Thank you" Kaoru and Hikaru squealed excitedly. They sat in one seat, the front row. Students started to trickle in from their limos, and as the females started to squeal, Kagome casually stared them all down, making them squeal more. The yellow bedecked buffoons whispered among themselves about their new teacher. "He's cute" "so stoic" "he's too young and cool looking to be a teacher". Kagome calmly rose from her seat, and ordered, "Silent". Sudenly, they were all staring at their new teacher. "You will address me as Higurashi sensei" she said, with a barely noticeable southern drawl. She had spent some time with shippo in Atlanta, Georgia, with his wife, honey. It was safe to say, the crowd went wild. She pointedly glared at the females and a few of the male students before continuing, "I will be teaching you English. Do as I say and we will have a conflict-free year." At that, the squeals of a newly formed Higurashi sensei fan club started to rise into the air. After that the coldly calm teacher handed out notes on vocabulary to the lazy bastards of Ouran Academy. The hour of English Study was filled with starry eyed students, the twins among the ranks. Haruhi learned relatively fast, but she couldn't pronounce "name". "My nam eees haruhi," was all the poor girl could say, until Kagome helped her. Everyone left, seeing as it was the last period of the day. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her to music room three, and Kagome proceeded to grade her students papers, as the rest of the host club assembled. Tamaki and the others stared at the cold woman, and she glared right back. As per usual, Tamaki was the first to break the silence. "Finally man as beautiful as myself!" Mori blushed as he stared at her, and Hunney had hearts in his eyes.

Haruhi, poor Haruhi walked in, looking for a calm place to study. What she found was trouble. "Why hello there…. -!"

"It's a gay" the twins and Tamaki screamed. "No, it's a hero!" said Hunney.

"He is a hero to the poor commoners of the world! To be accepted into a prestigious and prosperous school, with such beautiful and dedicated teachers as Higurashi sensei, one must be a studious bookworm." "Ahhh—thank you, I guess."

"In that case, we welcome you, gay poor-man-to our rich world of beauty." Tamaki said enthused. Kagome looked on, somehow offended, and amused at the same time. The amusement stopped when Haruhi knocked over a vase. It was replaced by hilarity. Kagome was rolling on the floor, laughing. Everyone stared at her outburst. "WOW! TEACHER OF ICE CAN LAUGH?" said the twins and imediately gave the the twins a creepy then proceeded to bawl their eyes out. "Haruhi shall become a host"Kagome said in a magnanimous voice.

Anne: so if you like this one, I write a lot about this stuff. I'm also in the proccess of writing a TohruXMomiji fanfic

Sesshomaru:good for you.I hate those, trying to find a cute one, but finding a nasty one instead

Hunney: O.o...I didn't think the scary man would read that.

Anne: me either...T T


	2. the fourman show XD

**Anne: **I'm sorry that I haven't been updating at , ssssoooooooooooooo, sorry!):

**Sesshomaru: **you should be sorry, you worthless wentch!

**Hunney: **Sesshomaru kun, that's no way to treat a lady!

**Anne: **HE'S RIGHT YOU WORTHLESS MUTT!

Kagome silently sat between the twins as the yellow buffalo stumbled in. "Oh how kawaiiiiiiii!" they screeched, eyes filled to the brim with hearts. "quiet, students" Kagome uttered, eyes glaring at her papers with Hatred. 'These idiots got 50% of their questions wrong' she thought with gritted teeth. she looked up at the young women, mentally debating with herself about wringing the bitches' collective neck. 'You can always get another job, you're so sought after' 'but they wouldn't hire me after that'. 'so what, you'-

"Kaoru, I love you very much", Hikaru purred, shocking poor Kagome senseless. Kaoru blushed a pretty red color, and mumbled, "Hikaru, it isn't polite to say such!" "Both of you, if your being queer, do it somewhere else", Kagome deadpanned. The twins shared a tacit glace, and grew mischievous little smiles. "Kaoru, I think we did something horrible," "what was that, Hikaru?" "We neglected our sensei". With that, they leaned into the confused miko on each side, and grabbed hold of her waist.

Tamaki was not stupid; he was merely slow about things. He was not slow about helping harassed teachers, although, so before the twins could do anything more yaoi filled; he came charging to Kagome's rescue. "I will save you Higurashi-sensei!" the baka no teme screamed. (I don't like Tamaki, if you can't tell.) Kyoya was taking pictures of the occurrence, of course, with his handy, dandy **spy camera**!(Coming to Wallmarts near you: _never_!)

Hunney went comatose from cake poisoning in the meantime, and Mori was panicking. He was sitting there, scared out of his mind, going "aaaaaaaaaaaa". No one was paying attention, though. Even Haruhi was staring in shock at the rather _unique_ position The Twins, Tamaki, and Kagome were making. It wasn't often you got to see the twins clinging to a teacher as tamaki had him by the shoulders, pulling the sensei toward him. The customers were quite interested. Heck, when Hunney woke up, _he_ was interested! Kyoya was thanking god. 'Thank you, Jesus. This will dramatically raise the Host Club's earnings.' It made a strange sight, kyoya crying tears of joy, The Twins and Tamaki playing tug of war using a teacher, and the whole room starry eyed.(yes, even Haruhi likes yaoi.)

But isn't a Host Club for High schoolers strange?


End file.
